


Secret Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Wicke and Lusamine spend some time together after the President gets back from a trip.





	Secret Love

The President of the Aether Foundation had been gone for months on end in order to conduct a bit of research for housing new pokemon and keeping them the happiest she could during their confinement, so when Wicke heard that her precious Lusamine had finally returned from her travels, the first thing the purple-haired woman did was rush her way into the President’s office with a bright and loving smile on her face. “President Lusamine! You’ve been away for far too long this time.”   
  
“I know, and I apologize Wicke. But my work had to be done and I couldn’t let something as missing my precious second in command every day hinder me from making the Aether Foundation better than it already is.” The blonde woman smiled as she rested her elbow against her desk and her chin in the palm of her hand, her green eyes gazing directly at the other woman. “However, I am back now, and we’re free to do as we please for the time being. At least, until I’m needed for something urgent.”   
  
“Wait… You missed me, Madame Lusamine?” Wicke could feel her heart nearly skip a beat at the mention of being missed, her cheeks flushing over with a soft shade of red as she slowly made her way towards the woman’s desk, stopping just on the other end of the loveseats and coffee table that were kept in the room for meetings. “I missed you too… But… What do you mean until you’re needed for something urgent?”   
  
“What I’m saying is that until something urgent comes up, like something exploding or Gladion getting hurt, or the company collapsing on top of us, I’m all yours. To make up for the time we lost while I was away for a few months.” Licking her lips, the green-eyed woman got up from behind her desk, keeping her eyes locked on the purple-haired woman standing in front of her. “And I think I know the perfect way for us to start things off.~” With a soft chuckle, the blonde pushed the emerald-eyed woman onto the loveseat behind her, not giving Wicke a chance to say a word before their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss. “I missed you more than I should admit, but I’d be more than happy to make up that lost time now that I’m back home with you.”

 

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of her President’s lips pressing down against her own, a smile coming to her lips as she listened to the confession the woman had to offer her. “As long as we’re together, Miss Lusamine, I’ll be more than happy with whatever you want to do.” Licking her lips in anticipation, the purple-haired woman adjusted her glasses and watched as the woman she loved and admired slowly moved down her body, purposefully and forcefully tearing her clothing along the way to leave her in just a black bra and a matching pair of black lace panties that barely contained her throbbing cock.   
  
“Oh, Wicke… I wonder just how backed up you must be with me being away.~” Lusamine smiled as she slowly and teasingly dragged her finger along the other woman’s thick cock, gasping quietly as it throbbed and twitched against the fabric and her finger. However, that didn’t stop her from yanking down the woman’s black underwear underneath her full balls, gasping and shuddering as the thick member gently hit her on the cheek. Not a single word was said as the blonde dragged her tongue along the underside of the hard cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and smiling as she wrapped her lips around it. In one swift motion, the green-eyed woman had gone from having a cock resting on her face to having said cock push into her throat as the loving assistant it was attached to moaned in pure joy.

 

Of course, with the ever welcoming feeling of Lusamine’s tongue playing with her shaft, Wicke was quick to bury her hands in those bright blonde locks. Soft moans began leaving her as her President and lover bobbed her head up and down the impressive length, the purple-haired woman’s lower lip catching between her teeth as she tried to keep herself quiet to just thoroughly enjoy the moment the two were sharing. “Oh, Lusamine.~” She couldn’t deny that it had been far too long since she had last came, but Wicke was the type of woman to wait for her loving Lusamine to the end of time if it meant getting to be with her once again. They were just lucky that the President didn’t come back injured this time around. Though, those thoughts quickly slipped from her mind when one of the mother’s hands gently caressed her full balls, the other making its way up to her chest and slipping underneath her black bra, the pleasure building faster than she expected.

 

The Aether President smiled as she looked upward and into the woman’s glasses, dragging her tongue along every inch of her assistant’s thick shaft. It tasted just as wonderfully as she remembered, making her shiver and moan quietly around the member the more she moved. However, wanting to truly make up for lost time, the blonde pushed herself down to the base of the purple-haired woman’s cock, gasping and gagging as the cock pushed into the back of her throat.

 

Unable to handle the built-up anticipation and pleasure, the emerald-eyed woman threw her head back and screamed in pure bliss as her first orgasm crashed through her. Gasping happily and closing her eyes, rope after rope of her thick and potent cum left her cock and flooded the President’s mouth and throat. Wicke had never known the taste of her own cum, but as she felt Lusamine’s tight throat closing and swallowing around her shaft, something in the back of her mind wished she could know without trying to end the pleasure and ecstasy that the mother was bringing her. Of course, just as the flow of seed stopped, the purple-haired woman watched as her lover crawled up her body and captured her soft lips in a heated and loving kiss, the green-eyed woman’s cum-coated tongue pushing past her lips.

 

With a soft and eager chuckle, Lusamine pulled back from the kiss and gently cupped Wicke’s cheeks in her hand, making sure she watched her lover get a good taste of her own cum, swallowing down any leftover that remained in her mouth. “Well, Wicke? How’s it taste? Do you understand why I constantly want to swallow so much of it when we’re alone?~” The blonde dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly got off the loveseat, leaving her purple-haired partner to sit and watch as she undressed and let every stitch of clothing she had on pool in the floor, revealing her already wet cunt.

 

Of course, before Wicke could actually find the words to describe the taste of her own cum while agreeing with her lover, the woman could feel her cock twitching and throbbing at the sight of the woman she loved naked in front of her. Only a quiet sound of approval left her before she was able to watch Lusamine walk up beside her, gasping as the blonde suddenly and playfully straddled her face, planting her wet pussy against the emerald-eyed woman’s lips. She didn’t need to be told what to do from here, already having done it so many times in her life since she began working at the Aether Foundation.

 

A long and happy moan left Lusamine’s lips as she felt her assistant’s tongue drag along her wet folds, prompting her to start rolling her hips in whatever direction just felt right at the moment. Forward and back, they moved, that same tongue finding all the perfect spots to play with as she moved, making the mother bury her fingers in those dark purple locks. “Fuck, Wicke! I almost forgot just how wonderful your tongue feels like this!~” Biting her lower lip, the Aether President quickly gave in to the bliss and ecstasy that spiked inside of her once her lover started getting to work, loving the feeling of the purple-haired woman’s fingers digging into her thighs to hold her in place and take some sort of control.

 

Of course, the assistant didn’t hesitate to bury her tongue as deep into her boss’ snatch as she could, purposefully searching for any and all sensitive areas that she could. The sound of Lusamine’s moans shamelessly filling the room was more than enough to push Wicke to keep going, wanting to do even better and work over the woman she loved and cherished more and more by the moment. It didn’t help that she could feel the blond lean back and gently wrap her soft digits around her still hard cock, making the purple-haired woman gasp in delight. Pulling her tongue back out of the mother’s cunt, the emerald-eyed woman planted a firm kiss onto her clit, purposefully and slowly dragging her tongue around it just to tease the other woman.

 

It was quickly driving Lusamine mad how Wicke knew just what to do to her to make her body shudder and quiver with need, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as she forcefully started rocking her hips despite the other woman’s hold on her body. “Don’t just tease me like this, Wicke… Or else I may give you yet another gift like I did with Gladion.~” The blonde licked her lips as she felt the purple-haired woman stop for a moment, those bright emerald eyes looking up at the blonde from between her legs with a curious gaze. “That’s right. I want another child, Wicke… I want your child. And I want you to keep fucking me every day until I’m pregnant.~”

 

Almost as if on instinct, the purple-haired woman pushed herself out from under her boss, using her grip on the mother’s thighs to push her into her lap. Neither of them hesitated as the assistant’s thick cock slowly pushed its way into Lusamine, both of the woman moaning quietly and gazing into the other’s eyes with a loving and needy expression. “If you’re wanting me to give you a child, Miss Lusamine… Why would I ever tell a gorgeous woman like you no?” The emerald-eyed woman kept her fingers firmly on the mother’s soft skin, holding the other woman in her lap as she quickly sat up and adjusted herself so she was sitting up straight on the loveseat. “I’d be more than happy to get your pregnant, Lusamine.~”

 

With a smile on her face, the blonde wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck and pulled her into another loving and passionate kiss, this time not hesitating to suck on her assistant’s tongue. This was exactly what she needed after such a long and exhausting trip, love and passion and another reason to stay home with the woman she cherished more than anything around her. “Let’s give Gladion a little sister to protect.~” The mother began to slowly bounce in Wicke’s lap, gasping in pure bliss each and every time her plump rear end slapped back down against the other woman’s lap, love and lust and need coursing through her. It didn’t help that the emerald-eyed woman moved her hands from the Aether President’s thighs to her soft rear, one hand on each ass cheek and all ten fingers sinking into her soft skin.

 

“It’s been so long, Lusamine! I’ve almost forgotten how wonderful your pussy feels wrapped around my cock!~” Wicke let the other woman bounce on her lap, keeping her hands firmly gripping onto her rear end while she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around her lover’s modest breasts. Circling her tongue around the woman’s nipple earned a loud and approving moan from the blonde, bringing a soft smile to the purple-haired woman’s lips as she gave her lover’s ass a firm slap. Of course, this earned yet another moan from Lusamine, prompting the Aether President to bounce faster in her lover’s lap, all while the assistant relished in the feeling of a tight, slick, and snug pussy milking her thick shaft.

 

Things had started off slow between the two lovers, Lusamine in charge of the pace and Wicke continuing to drive the President’s need to be filled up a wall with just how perfectly she played with her body. But, after only a moment or two, the blonde woman looked into her lover’s eyes and licked her lips, getting a tighter hold on the purple-haired woman’s neck. “You’ll be fucking me every day until I give birth, Wicke. You’re never going to forget how it feels after today.~” Of course, the green-eyed woman firmly pressed herself against her lover’s body, sinking her teeth down into her assistant’s neck as she began moving her hips even faster than before.

 

On the other hand, the purple-haired woman had just heard something she was never going to forget and never going to regret. Getting to be with and fill her lover’s pussy each and every day until she gave birth was something that not many were up to the task of doing, but as the Aether President’s assistant, Wicke was more than happy to give in and scream out in pure bliss as the mother’s teeth sank deeper into her flesh. Everything just felt too perfect to not love and cherish. The feeling of Lusamine’s tight pussy wrapped around her cock while her plump and soft rear end was in a firm hold of one of her hands, while the blonde’s lithe frame was flush against the emerald-eyed woman’s body. “I’ll make sure to do you proud, Miss Lusamine.~”   
  
“Of course you will.~” Dragging her tongue along the bite marks she had left in her assistant's neck, Lusamine was more than happy to start gyrating her hips while continuing to bounce them in the other woman’s lap. It was very easy to feel a cock as thick as Wicke’s throbbing and twitching against her inner walls, ready to explode at any moment. And with her own orgasm building, the blonde mother was more than happy to say three simple words and leave things to her lover. “Cum inside me.” That was exactly what she wanted, after all.

 

Of course, Wicke was more than happy to provide and relieve all of the pent-up stress that had accumulated over the months that her over was gone. Throwing her head back and screaming in pure ecstasy, the purple-haired woman gave her boss exactly what she wanted, rope after rope of cum suddenly flooding her pussy and filling her womb. However, with her grip on Lusamine’s perfect rear end, the purple-haired woman didn’t let her stop bouncing in her lap, wanting to thoroughly paint the Aether President’s inner walls white with her seed.

 

Even as she continued to be forced to bounce in Wicke’s lap, Lusamine was having the time of her life, biting her lower lip and moaning as her inner walls clamped down around the other woman’s thick shaft. Of course, this caused her to push her loved one into a continuous orgasm, a loud squeal leaving her as the cum just never seemed to stop flowing, even as it began spilling out of her and making a mess of the women’s thighs. “Oh god, Wicke! It feels so good!~” 

 

However, after what seemed like a blissful and pleasant eternity, the women’s orgasms finally stopped, leaving them to collapse against each other and simple smile. Lusamine, with her arms still happily wrapped around her assistant’s neck. Wicke, with her arms slowly moving from the blonde’s ass to her waist, holding her close and refusing to let her move too much. Both of them stared into the other’s eyes as hot and heavy breaths left them, the lust and desire never fading but still burning bright as the suddenly dug their nails into the other’s skin. Though, the Aether President was the one to break the silence.   
  
“You’re still capable of another few rounds, right, Wicke?” The blonde slowly began to gyrate her hips, purposefully trying to stir up her insides with her lover’s impressive cock. “I don’t want us to have to stop after only one orgasm, after all.~” Dragging her tongue along her lips, Lusamine used her grip on the purple-haired woman’s neck to pull her into another kiss, her heart racing as their lips connected.

 

Of course, Wicke was quick to dominate the kiss this time, pushing her tongue past her lover’s lips and playing with the blonde’s tongue. After a moment or two, however, she pulled away and gave her boss’ plump ass cheek another firm slap, watching the woman’s soft skin jiggle from the impact. “I’ll be able to continue until neither of us can walk, Lusamine. You’ve been gone for so long, that I doubt I’d be empty for another week if we made love like this five times a day.”   
  
A soft cooing sound left the Aether President’s lips as she nodded and dragged her tongue along the marks on Wicke’s neck yet again, earning a quiet moan from the other woman. “Oh really? I guess we’ll be doing this five times a day for the next week, then. And once a week goes by… We’ll go down to three.~” Lusamine let out a soft chuckle as she began bouncing her hips yet again, shuddering from the feeling of her freshly creampied pussy engulfing the still hard cock. “But you’re not going to stop until well after I’m pregnant, alright?”   
  
“Of course! If it’s a girl, I’d think her name should be Lillie. It’s such a cute na-” Wicke fell silent when her lips were caught in a passionate kiss by Lusamine.

 

“Names come later. For now, we enjoy the process of knocking me up.~” Licking her lips in excitement, Lusamine was happy to see her assistant nod in understanding.


End file.
